happily ever after for fry and bender (so you two are robosexuals)
by shaylee ann
Summary: this story is part two of the story "how did it come to this by the other ghost writer" I give all the credits of part one two the rightful owner but pat two is all my ideas meatbags I wrote this because many people(including me) wanted her to continue the story I order you to read "how did it come to this" or this will make no cents so peace out meatbags! mix of M and T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone shaylee ann is to the resue allot of people (including me) have been mad that this story has not been finished so this story is part two of a aswome story named "HOW DID IT COME TO THIS" from The-Other-Ghostwriter (if you haven't read the story just mentioned stop here and go and read it before you read this or this won't make tons of cents)** **I told her I would be writeing the rest of the story an she said that was cool so two things it may suck but at least I tried to do my best and if you don't like it you can "BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS MEATBAG" the secon thing is as you can tell I am not the magnicent The-Other-Ghostwriter so the story will not sound exactly like her sorry but again if you don't like it you can "BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS MEATBAG" o yah one more thin this is just chapter one and two of the second part and if you want me to continue writing more just send me a pm or leave it in the comments and ill see what I can do also if it takes me a few days to add what you want I am very sorry I have school and a lot of homework and stuff like that so that's why it takes me so long ill be posting more only on weekends so just wait till the weekend and it will be up ok so yah and please post if you like/hate it and why and ill see if I can do to bring it to your standards here it goes sorry if its little sappy **

As bender awoken he saw fry in his arms and relized today was the big day sono fry would be all and only his then he looked down at the baby in frys belly and remebered every thing that had happened throughout the months of the pregnancy and had to chuckle because the old him would never think of marry a dude expecauly a human evan if fry was all he wanted now he knew he would never have figured that if that night would have never happened then his laghted turned into a soft cry and that's when fry woke uand looked at beneder crying and said " bender its not like you to be crying ever" and bender said " its not like me to be doing a lot of things I have been doing latly" " that's true you used to make fun of robosexuals and gays now you're a gay robosexuals this you must hate hate yourself and its all my fault if that night would have never happened you wouldent be becoming the things you hate" while fry said this he started to cry because he knew it was his fault but he knew if he could go back sadly he wouldent want anything to change he loved this him and bender forever " fry it was as much my fault as your fault but I would never change what happened I have to admit I love the new me maybe even more thanmy old me I don't want to change a thing me you and the baby that's how I want it to stay forever and always and also the bride shouldn't be crying on his wedding day" " your so sappy and if you want everything to be like a normal wedding then you would need to leave" "why?" because the groom isnt supposed to see the bride on his wedding day" fry said as if bender was a two year old and then bender grabed fry as tight as he could and said " they would have to rip you out of my arms" and then they both chuckled as fry grabed benders neck and bender went in for a kiss but before there lips touched eachother they were intrupted "knock knock knock" then bender said "leave us alone" then leelas voice was heard behind the door "we need to get fry ready for the wedding" then fry looked at bender then back at the door trying to figure out wich one he wanted more to kiss his faince or get ready to marry his fiance and he knew that getting marryed was more importaint to him but before he could get up bender said "leave us alone the wedding cant happen without us so it can wait untill we are ready to come out and get married" and then he heard amys voice say " he does have a point the wedding cant happen without the bride and groom" the leela said "well I don't plan on waiting if I have to ill kick the door open" then bender looked at the door and was about to said something but was intrupted by fry saying "fine you win just stand there for a second so I can get up" then he gave bender a fast kiss and then bender said somthin inapropreate under his breath before letting fry go and then fry slowly got up and went to the door and opened it up and leela said " thankyou fry for being an adult" and gave bender a "grow up" look that was replyed with a " bite my shiny medal ass" look and then leela and amy gided fry out of the room and to amys which he noticed had frys dress and a viel on the bed and leela said " got take a shower then well help you into you dress as he went to take a shower and when he came out leala and amy helped him into his dress and as the viel was about to be placed over his head he said "oh hell no I am not wearing that next your gonna put makeup on me" and amy replyed " that was the plan" then fry looked hard at her and said " im still a dude a dude not a chick if you want to check you can but im still a dude even if im wearing a dress that doesn't change the fact that im a dude" then amy and fry got into an argument about the fact that he was a dude in a dress and finally leela had to pull them apart and said "amy if fry doesn't want to wear makeup then he shouldn't have to and fry amy is just trying to make you look pretty so you two make a comprimes now" and fry said with a defeating look on his face "fine ill wear the veil but you bring makeup anywere near me and ill kill you wong" and amy saidwith a sarcastic look on her face "youre benders soulmate your turning into him alright ill keep the makeup away from you but you are wearing the veil" and then she and leela finished getting him ready

In fry and benders hotel room bender getting ready

Bender is talkin to himself "I cant belive today is the day my best friend becomes my husband I cant belive I just said that" as bender fixes his tie he looks in the mirror which turns into him looking at his future and he starts to smile then he looked at his watch and notaced that there was only 15minutes before the big event

**Hope you liked the first chapter of part two of how did it come to this please leave a comment of why you liked or disliked it thanks for reading love you all peace out meatbags**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone " I'm back baby" and yes I took that from bender hey anyone else out there hate that they ended futurama and wants them to bring it back yah I know of topic I do that a lot just get used to it "meatbags" this is chapter two of this story in this chapter I will be finishing the wedding scene with a surprise whops said to much sorry let just start this thing**

"I don't feel good" fry said to bender as he was in the limo that the professor ordered they ride inthen bender held his hand and said sarcastically "it's just wedding day jitters the only way it will go away is if you marry me" then bender chuckled but fry was in too much pain to even smile he just looked at bender and said under his breath "let's hope that's all it is" then the limo parked in front of the chapel and Lela, Amy, and Lela's boyfriend and kif were all waiting outside the limo and bender got out and held his hand out for fry and fry grabbed it and got out of the limo and they all headed into the chapel then the boys and girls split up into different directions bender waited by the door of the chapel waiting to walk into the chapel and started to think about his future with fry and fry went to a room that was like a waiting room with Lela and Amy and started to think about his future with bender as the two girls started to talk about the wedding

In the chapel as the wedding begins to start

Everyone was making small talk mainly about the wedding and the band began to start a tune and everyone became silent as the best man and the groom walked into the chapel and to the front of the chapel then Lela walked to the front of the chapel then Curbert walked out cussing under his breath caring some flowers and tossing them onto the floor of the chapel as he also walked to the front of the chapel the Dwight walked out happily caring a pillow with two rings kind of mocking Curbert then the band started playing the song "here comes the bride" and some people started to whisper the lyrics and then fry walked into the chapel faking a smile because he was in too much pain to actually give a real one gilded by the professor who was smiling the biggest smile you could ever see and they started walking to the front of the chapel but before they could get to the front of the chapel fry drops to the floor and starts to cry as he screams "it's happening" and bender looks at him with a little confusion until he realizes what was going on and dashed to fry and reaches for his hand as everyone else is in shock while they look at the bride and groom and everyone is silent except for bender and fry who is talking kind of quietly bender looks at fry then says "can you hold it there until we become husband and wife" then fry looks at him with that "are you crazy" look and says "bender I don't think I can unless you want it to crush and kill me" then bender realizes that fry is trying to hold it just so they can have this conversation then bender shouts out "does anyone know how to deliver a baby" and Zoidberg who is all the way across the room shouts out "I me zoidberg does" and bender gets a worried look on his face and says " anyone besides zoidberg know how to deliver a baby" and the room becomes silent except for zoidberg who is still shouting out "zoidberg does zoidberg does" and then bender says "I take that as a no zoidberg get over here NOW!" and zoidberg runs over to the two on the ground and says "you won't regret this friend your child is safe in zoidbergs claws" and bender mutters "I hope I don't regret this because if fry or the baby dies I'll kill you meatbag" the zoidberg looks at bender as if he heard what bender said and then shouts out " I need a blanket and a nurse to keep the patent calm" and then as if by magic the things he asked for are handed to him and Amy and Lela walk up to fry's head and lean down and tell him to keep calm and breath and fry tries to do what they tell him to do and bender still holding fry's hand starts to cry because fry is squeezing his hand to hard and fry starts to tell zoidberg " if you kill my baby there will be a new item on the reception menu zoidberg" and zoidberg gets a little scared but starts to bring his focus back to the delivery then fry bring his attention back to bender and says " this is all your fault that I'm in all this pain I hate you I hope one day you feel this type of pain" then bender looks at fry with and starts to feel even worse and says " I'm sorry meatbag it is my fault and I wish I could take your pain for you but even if you hate my ill always love you" then fry looks at bender and starts to feel bad for bender but his feelings are interrupted by zoidbergs orders " fry wish I could allow you and bender to talk but I need you to push" and bender starts to push and then zoidberg sees the head coming out of the asshole and keeps ordering fry to push and then after about five minutes the baby is delivered and zoidberg hands the baby to Lela but then looks at fry and says "keep pushing" then fry says " but I see the baby why do I need to keep pushing" in one of his best confused whimpers then zoidberg says " your having twins" and then bender looks at zoidberg in a complete shocked tone looking at zoidberg "what do you mean he's having twins" and then he only got the reply of the professor jumping and screaming "I thought I'd only get one cousin but there is a god and he blessed me with two" and then benders attention went back on fry "did you hear that meatbag we don't just have one baby but were the father of two" as tears ran down his face then within seconds the other baby was in the arms of zoidberg who handed it to Amy and said two the two girls holding the babies "follow zoidberg" and the three walk out of the chapel and head to the bathroom then bender orders the preacher to come over and finish the wedding and the preacher starts "we are gathered here today to rejoice in the birth of the first baby delivered by a man and also to bring the two fathers together in marriage ... now may I have the two rings and Dwight walks tords the preacher and hands him the two rings then the preacher continues "do you take Philip J. Fry bender to become your husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live" "I do" "BenderBending Rodriguez do you take fry to have and hold as long as you both shall live" "of course I do we wouldn't be here today if I didn't meatbag"

**Hey meat bags the second chapter is finally completed I hope you enjoyed it (yah I know kinda sappy) also if you could please comment on this story it would mean a lot to me this is my first fanfic and I really want to know that people are reading this because I feel like I am writing to no one but myself so please comment me I'm begging now to you all to please comment pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!**


End file.
